The Scroll Of Life
by jayk
Summary: The Sequel to Genocell Julia and Jin have a ruined frienship but they're fighting for the same cause. Time is against both Julia and Jin, who's mother will come back to life and what is the secret of the scroll of life? Could it be connected to genocell?
1. The Letter

"You stupid cow!" Jin shouted in great anger as he watched his father die. "You've messed up my dreams" Jin was crying in anger now. "I'll never know what happened to my mother now" Julia had no idea. "Mine neither, I did it for everyone, your heartless father has killed too many people" Jin looked like he would pop "That's my father your talking about there, no one is perfect" Julia laughed "Kazuya Mishima was a beast" Jin walked out of the room not being able to too take much more "Just keep away from me you heartless whore" Julia was not bothered by the fact Jin now hated her. She was going to reforest the land now and no one could stop her. The tournament of Iron fist 5 had ended with no winner. Heihachi had been killed. Julia walked up to the corpse. She searched the pockets for anything that would help her and she found a note.  
  
Dear Jin,  
I hope this letter will survive the many years it will take for you to find it. True-Ogre didn't kill me. Your father did. I can't explain why. But you can have me back all you need to do is go to the very place where I died. In Estonia. And use the scroll to bring me back. The scroll will be in the Mishima Zaibatsu Heihachi found it and he believes that it will bring Kazuya to him. HE is wrong. Please find it. I am counting on you.  
Love, Jun Kazama  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Julia had no right to keep the letter, but she couldn't give it to Jin after there argument. She was going to get someone else to give him the letter. But who could do it she had no clue. She as much as Jin needed her mother back. But the Scroll was Jun's invention, so it would be unfair to take it. She needed someone to hand it to Jin, but she needed the scroll as much as he. She zipped her jacket up and got into her spiderX18 Alpha Romeo. She drove for 2 hours to the nearest store and asked for the photocopier. She copied the letter twice; one for her one for Jin, the original copy was barely legible. Now all she needed to do before she set off on the quest was get it to Jin. She knew Hwoarang would deliver it but he was in Korea. She drove home and searched her phone book for his number. She soon found it. She dialled. And had to wait on hold for 20 minutes until getting through. "Ello" Hwoarang spoke down the phone "Hwoarang, how's it hanging'?" Hwoarang asked "Oo, is theses?" Julia seemed shocked, he had forgotten her voice "Julia" she spoke softly "oh, vot do oo vant, darling?" Julia had trouble understanding but got the gist of what do you want. "Well, I need a little favour of you" Hwoarang considered. "Vot would tat be?" Julia translated as what would that be? "Can you come here? please? I can't explain it" Julia said. Hwoarang was doing an awful lot for her. But he loved her. She had stood him up last year and she was obviously just playing him again. But she sounded desperate. "Ok" Hwoarang said and hung up. Julia smiled. Jin would never suspect Hwoarang to betray him. Julia was of course planning her revenge for being called such an evil name and she didn't like being betrayed herself. She was going to get the scroll first. 


	2. Julia's Journey

At 2:00pm the next day Hwoarang knocked on Julia's door. Julia hid her suitcase under her bed and ran downstairs to greet him. She opened the door and he stepped inside. "So, vot did you vant?" Hwoarang asked. Julia said "I've just put the kettle on, want one?" Hwoarang considered, he was here to do a favour, not to drink tea. HE rejected her kind offer. Julia looked dumbstruck. "Fine!" she protested "About the favour, will you deliver a letter to someone?" Hwoarang thought of this easy, why couldn't she have done it herself? "Who is tis for?" he asked puzzled. Julia understood tis meant this. "Jin" she whispered the one word with so much hate she could have poisoned someone had there face been near her mouth. Hwoarang, being the greedy git he is asked "Vot's in it for me?" Julia considered for a moment then slightly hesitant she whispered the one word "sex" again with hate. Hwoarang accepted, and Julia gave him the letter.  
  
He set off straight away. Julia ran upstairs the moment he had gone and grabbed her suitcase, she dashed outside and round to her car. She was going to the airport, to Estonia. But before she left she took out a permanent marker pen and marked a big "X" where the blood still lied on her front doorstep. Michelle's blood. This was so when she got back, hopefully with the scroll she could bring her mother back. Then she ran to the SpiderX18 and got in. She drove for 10 hours that night, all the way to Newcastle airport. Julia went to the ticket sales-place and bought a ticket to Micombe, the capital city of Estonia.  
  
Julia had no idea where in Estonia the scroll would be, but she knew it'd be in a mountainous region. When she found it her destiny would be clear. She would take the scroll; come back all the way to England to her doorstep and Michelle would be back. But if Jin was after the scroll too she would have to move with speed. She knew Jin would be at the airport any minute now. If Hwoarang had told him about the letter. But she doubted he would get here in time for her flight. Which she was now boarding. Midnight flights were always scary, especially for first timers. But Julia had been on a midnight flight many times before. But the scary bit was that she knew in her heart that she wasn't betraying just Jin, but Jun too, and that made her feel really bad. But she was still highly motivated to get the scroll.  
  
Julia was just 3 hours away from Micombe. But she felt closer every second. She was going to get the scroll of light. She just needed to wait until the plane landed, and then she would know where to go, the original letter in her pocket had began glowing blue. She knew she must be close. This motivated Julia highly. But if the scroll didn't work Jin would hate her even more, so she needed to make sure she knew the language of the scroll. She guessed it would be in Latin, but many intelligent people knew Latin. So she was trying to think of a language Jin knew well. Japanese. Jin knew Japanese, but Julia didn't. It looked like her journey would take a lot longer; she would need to find a translator. So her journey would lead to the blue caves of Japan, where she would get tutored for a year or so before she could translate the scroll. Time was not on her side, suddenly the map began glowing red and a yellow arrow pointed downwards. 


	3. Now or Never

"Jin?" Hwoarang said angrily as nobody bothered to answer the door. He began battering the door with his fists. He thought to himself: Must get sex from Julia. About 5 minutes later Hwoarang was still stood there in the midnight frost, waiting for Jin to answer. He decided to knock the door down. If he wasn't in then he would truly give up. He walked round the back and into Jin's garden. There he found many good poles and rams for knocking the door down with. He chose a rusty old metal pole about the size of a child and waked back around to the front. Hwoarang grabbed the pole and slammed it into the door, immediately it fell off of its hinges. Hwoarang could hear a programme on TV going off in the background, but he couldn't see Jin. He searched every room downstairs. So he ran up the stairs calling out "JIN! JIN! HEY, KAZAMA?" Nobody responded to him. He didn't have a plan at all so he decided to return to Julia's house.  
  
Meanwhile Julia was considering whether to jump off of the plane or not. It was foolish, but from the airport where she was now was 2 whole hours away. She ran to the cockpit and began searching desperately for a parachute. She found a few pairs of shoes and a tin of pears in one bag, a game-boy in another. She was getting frantic. She needed to find the scroll to ensure Michelle was back very shortly. But a year was not short. She prayed it her heart that the scroll was in a legible language that she knew, but somehow she doubted it very deeply. The next bag she searched she found something very lucky. A large piece of rope was hidden inside the front pouch. She stuffed it into her handbag, she then began searching for old sheets. Old sheets were not ideal for parachuting in the old days because polkadot sheets which were very popular were literally poke-a-dot. Dots were poked into them. So air could get in. But now nothing was stopping her. She soon found a large frilly pink bed-sheet. She grabbed it and furiously began making a parachute. It took her about ten minutes because she needed to do some cutting, but then she was ready. She ran to the emergency air vent and slammed ferociously on the open button, but the vent didn't budge. So Julia grabbed some Vaseline out of her bag and began rubbing it onto the button. The button popped out slightly, but not a major distance. Julia would need to go back to the first-class section and open the vent from there. She wished there was another way, but every second they went futher and futher away from the scroll of life. Julia got a queasy feeling in her stomach, she wasn't the sort of person to endager other people's lifes for someone important to her. But this was her mother; Michelle. Julia just had to save her at all costs. Just then her phone started ringing. It was Hwoarang. Hwoarang must have successfully delivered the letter. Julia answered "hello" she spoke softly. "I failed........" Hwoarang said in a sympathetic voice. "What do you mean?" Julia snapped. "I'm a so sorry" Hwoarang said. "How could you have failed such an easy task?" Julia asked, she was on the verge of anger. Hwoarang faltered a bit, "He vas not there." he said triumphantly. "And what are you going to do?" she pleaded. "Dunno" he replied pathetically. Julia suddenly had a great idea. "Throw a dinner party!" Hwoarang considered. A dinner party would be a great way to lure Jin. "I can not cook" He said dumbfoundedly. Julia considered for a minute or 2 before saying. "Fake it! tell Jin there is one to lure him to your house, do whatever it takes" Hwoarang nodded to himself as Julia hung up. Julia had been on the phone for five minutes. She had lost 8 miles. IT was now or never she thought. She ran to the first-class tier and desperately pressed the button. An alarm went off, Julia screamed as 2 armed policemen came over. It really was now or never. She Jumped. 


	4. The world through darker Eyes

Hwoarang was totally up to making a dinner party, but he didn't know how to get hold of Jin. Julia would have his number, but he didn't want her to think he was stalking her. So he had decided to wait until tomorrow. This was good because had he rang her he would have killed her. Vibrating at the height she was at, band slowly falling. Hwoarang didn't know how vital it was to get hold of Jin. He needed his mother back, but he would get her. Only he could work the scroll. Julia would never get Michelle back if she betrayed Jin. Julia was making the biggest mistake of her life right now as she caressed the scroll through her fingers and read out loud. The scroll could only be used once unless Jin re-wrote the ancient script. Hwoarang didn't know this. But Julia did. And she wasn't prepared to tell him either. Her phone began vibrating. "Hello" she picked up. Hwoarang was only asking for a number, but Julia didn't have the number. "I need Jin's number" He spoke. "I..I..I don't have it" Julia quivered. Hwoarang angrily shouted "Then how the hell do I get hold of him?" "Patience" Julia wondered for many a minute. She knew Jin's email address. She had a plan! "Do you have a computer?" she asked with a high hope in her voice. "Yes" Hwoarang asked wonderingly "why?" Julia got her pager out and bought Jin's email up, "Here is his email address; She told him Jin's email as Hwoarang typed it into his pager. "Goodbye" and with that he hung up on her.  
  
Hwoarang typed Jin's email into the computer and up popped a page with his details, he was looking for a current location, but even todays' technology wasn't that advanced so Hwoarang sent an email to him saying  
  
Hwoarang here, Call me A.S.A.P  
  
About a moment later Hwoarangs' phone began ringing "What do you want?" Jin asked. "I need to talk to you, it's very important" Jin considered then said "Nothing is more important than the task at hand right now." Hwoarang puzzled this out in his head "You know?" he asked meaning the scroll of life. Jin said "I know many things, but at the moment I can't figure out what is happening." Hwoarang knew this had gone a step forward towards the edge of destiny. "About what?" he said. "I will meet you" Jin spoke then hung up. Hwoarang had been lucky enough to record the call on his MP3.  
  
He dialled Julia's number angrily as she didn't pick up the first 2 times. This was because all the light around her. It was having a detro-mental effect on her signal. But eventually she picked up "hello" she spoke into the phone with her eyes closed, not daring to open them incase she was blinded. "I have a lot more information" Hwoarang spoke rather confidentally although he knew this was important. "What" Julia snapped knowing nothing to do with Hwoarang could ever be important. He played the recorded conversation to her and she tutted at Jins' grammar. But she had understood.  
  
"Kazuya Mishima is dead" Julia muttered 


	5. 220

Hwoarang didn't ever have to tell Jin he could just let Julia get away with daylight robbery. But he had decided he had to tell Jin, whether it was now or next year. Jin had every right to know. Julia couldn't just throw false accusations at him saying he should have been quicker. Now Jin has no parents Hwoarang thought. He remembered when he lost his dad. He was still alive, but he wasn't in this world. He had gone to another place and he had never told Hwoarang where. He just walked out.  
  
Jin stared up. He had followed his father here after the king of Iron fist tournament 4. He didn't know he would be returning. After the tournament 5 ended so abruptly he had followed his father here for the answers he deserved. Only this time there was a disaster. Kazuya was giving Jin the answers and he came close to telling the truth. But then True Ogre (The beast that had killed Jin's mother) had decided to come back for seconds. He flew down from the sky. Kazuya shouted "Impossible! How did you?"  
  
The creature struck at Kazuya's throat killing him instantly. Jin looked up again "You beast! You killed both my parents." The creature merely looked up "did I?" he had no bone in his body caring. "Perhaps I needed to show him who is boss" Jin looked mortified, "Bring it!" he lashed out with another fatal blow. But Jin had improved, he spun back and then forwards again knocking the creature over. He ran forwards and grabbed it by the neck. His phone began ringing and he tossed it to the side. He pulled the creature up and said "Why should I spare your life? When you came here trying to take mine!"  
  
"No!" the creature bellowed in a really loud voice "I am your grandfather Jin, this is your world!" Jin laughed. Heihachi Mishima was crazy, but not insane. Jin tossed the creature aside and took a knife out of his pocket. Before the creature could speak he stuck it into his heart. The room went black for just a second Jin was bathed in a black eternity, and then he saw his grandfather lying on the floor. He had killed Heihachi. "What've I done?" Jin spoke accusing himself of being a monster himself. Heihachi moved slightly and spoke his last words "Malaysia, the scroll of light" then he died  
  
Knowing Heihachi this was probably some sort of evil scheme for Jin to loose his curse that Heihachi looked upon as a power and he could take it for himself. But Jin doubted that. Kazuya had also mentioned Malaysia. Jin drove home and took out his laptop he searched for plane tickets on Malaysia when an email from Hwoarang appeared. Jin ignored this, it could wait. He booked his ticket, had a shower then drove to the airport.  
  
When Jin arrived at the airport later that night he saw someone, who knew something very important but she made no sense "Thee who betrayed you has done it again" Jin knew many people who betrayed him in his life, he had just killed one of them and now he was being riddled. It could be anyone "The hunter will be the hunted" she exclaimed making no sense at all. Jin grasped this one "Someone else wanted to kill Heihachi?" Jin asked. The old lady looked up with great joy in her eyes. "I shall join you on your journey, I have a tale to tell you" Jin considered "I don't know my journey, Malaysia is all he said" The old lady looked even more curios know "I thought he'd say that" Jin was really confused now, this stranger had met him and pretty much told him his future. "Why?" Jin asked "That's where your parents had there honeymoon, the day Jun Kazama died" Jin never got told this "They were married, how do you know this?" The old lady looked saddened "No one ever told you? You poor thing, I was there" Jin knew this was a strange coil of destiny. "Who are you" Jin asked hoping to learn much more "I, Jin Kazama am Suzz Mishima, I am your grandmother" 


	6. Grandmother?

Jin looked was so shocked he thought he would faint. But he had dealt with it and responded "really?" he knew she wouldn't be lying, she looked so kind. "Of course!" she smiled. "There isn't much time left Jin, this must be done now or never an army is after you, they want Heihachi's blood, you killed him now they want yours. We have to get your mother back or this could be a lot worse than expected." Jin looked so happy for the first time in his life that he actually jumped up in shock "she's alive!" he said happily "No!" his grandmother said. Jin had just been told they were going to find her, what use would a dead mother be?" Jin looked up "What?" he asked. Suzz smiled happily at him "The scroll of light, did Heihachi mention that? anyway that is the only implement your mother left. It was supposed to go to you but your father made sure that didn't happen! that will revitalise any dead person but it has to be used by Jun first" Jin wondered, had was a very strong word, there would be some consequence. "that's what you meant? someone betraying me?" She smiled "You're a clever one, Jin"  
  
"Julia Chang" Jin muttered. His grandmother looked up at him reluctantly "yes" Jin knew she'd be the only one stupid enough to do this. First she had killed his dad, or so he'd thought. He had came back with his Devil gene. Kazuya could die and come back to life as though it were normal, but only 3 times. Jin didn't know how many times he'd died before. He learnt this when he spoke to him. Before his death.  
  
Julia was trying to get her mother back too, but she was 10 steps ahead of Jin. she was playing with his destiny. Jin sat up and waited for the plane. He knew what he had to do. Julia would be somewhere in Malaysia trying to read the scroll. Jin sat down and waited for the plane to board. A man in a hooded cloak came and sat next to him "Jin, what has Suzz told you?" Jin looked up into the eyes of the hidden man. These were no eyes he had seen before "Who are you?" He asked. The man took his hood off "I am your father, don't you recognise me?" Jin knew Kazuya had brown eyes. This imposter had blank eyes. It wasn't Kazuya at all.  
  
"You are not my father!" Jin exclaimed and moved away. The man sneaked up behind him, while a woman approached from ahead. a moment ago Suzz, his grandmother had popped to the toilet. She had come back with blank eyes. "You are a clever one!" she laughed wickedly. She grabbed a large sack from her bag and shoved Jin inside.  
  
"The betrayer was me, not Julia Chang, you are such a fool, my grandchild" Jin was enraged. "My blood, it is cursed. you won't get nothing from it, only death!" The old lady laughed wickedly "FLIGHTS BOARDING FLIGHT 23F ON BOARD NOW" that was Jin's flight. They were still going to Malaysia! he had a plan. 


	7. Kazuya's Plan

Julia had now obtained the scroll of Life and was going to get her mother back; all she needed to do was read it carefully. It was written in some strange language. Julia had never seen such complex language. She could make neither head nor tail of it. The scroll was scrawled in purple ink. Purple! The colour of death, Julia hated the colour. She looked upon the scroll and wondered who could read it. She knew Jin would have trouble with this. Was it a designed trap? She thought.  
  
"I will help you" A familiar voice said. "I can die up to 3 times; you didn't kill me for good, Julia. So can my father, but he has wasted his last life, he's to stupid, attacking Kazama, well I say" Julia had killed Kazuya Mishima! This was impossible. She turned round showing her fear. "Devil feeds on fear" he said. "You are Kazuya not Devil" she said. "I wish!" Kazuya had grown to hate the curse too. He grabbed the scroll "Give that back!" she screamed. He put his hand over the scroll and the room turned purple for a split-second. The scroll had translated. He gave it back for Julia to read.  
  
The Scroll of light is my only invention. But it works. I am buried in the Hall gate Graveyard in my hometown. This is Malaysia. Find it and bring me back. This will help you get others back. Betray me and I will betray you.  
  
Julia laughed. How could Jun betray her? She was dead. Julia looked up at Kazuya who had read behind her. He wasn't laughing. "I am getting my mother back, I can't believe this!" Kazuya refused "Jun will give you a bonus, bring her back, then you can have Michelle as well" Julia considered and she gave in. "okay, I suppose you do know a lot" Kazuya smiled. "To the airport!" Julia looked upon him in surprise. "She's buried in Malaysia" Kazuya knew what he was doing, but he had to think how to word it. "If we don't go to the airport not only will Jun be buried here, she'll be sharing with her son" Kazuya had learned all about Suzz, she was real. But she had been sabotaged by the transforming Jack Robots. Jin was doomed. Julia refused "Jin hates me! Since I killed you, he hates me; he didn't want to know me at all!"  
  
Kazuya agreed. "I'll trust you to get Jun whilst I bail him out" Julia agreed and they went there separate ways. Julia was determined to rebuild her friendship with Jin, this would do it. She hoped. She went to the Hall gate graveyard. There weren't many graves, she scouted the area. But no grave said Jun Kazama on it. She put the scroll to the floor but still there was no sign of anything actually happening. So she moved away. She had been tricked. Kazuya had led her away. And now he was open to kill Jin. Julia had been a fool.  
  
But it wasn't to late the airport was just 4 miles away. She could walk that in an hour and a half. Rescue Jin from kazuya and get her life back on track. She walked slowly through the night until she found the airport. Kazuya was inside sat on a chair waiting. Julia saw some luggage move round, it was moving. She opened it, a grey haired old lady jumped out, she'd been gagged. Julia un-gagged her and asked her who she was "Suzz" she said "Though I doubt Jin wants to see you" Julia didn't answer she just went over to Kazuya. She sat down and was followed by Suzz. "The grave wasn't there" Julia said there was no sign. "Aw" Kazuya said knowing she knew his plan. HE stood up and stared at her "What have you learned?" She stared back. NO more fear. "You are a psychopath, you plan to kill Jin" Julia was angry now "I thought he hated you?" Julia knew he was manipulating her. "He hates me, I don't hate him" Kazuya laughed. "True Ogre didn't kill Jun" Julia stood up to full height, merely dwarfing Kazuya. "You did" Suzz hadn't yet spoke; she thought someone was accusing her and looked up. But Julia had pointed to Kazuya. "Fool!" Kazuya shouted, "Why would I kill her?" Julia looked up "She died on her honeymoon with you. You had to have done it." Kazuya said "Wrong! Do you want the truth?" Julia knew it would be a lie. Unless he said he did it. "Jin did it, he killed his own mother" Suzz stood up "He would never" Kazuya pushed Suzz onto her back "He did!" Suzz cried out. Her bones were breaking "My Jin would never do such a thing!" Kazuya laughed. "He killed many people, I only killed 2. He did it all with his horrible power"  
  
Suzz and Kazuya walked in, and were faced with the real Kazuya and Julia Chang. There would be a showdown tonight. 


	8. Epilouge

The Jack robots struck Julia down and she was in deep pain already. Kazuya who died in a one kit K.O. was being careful not to show any weakness. He dived into one of them knocking him over. He malfunctioned and began burning. The other Jack picked up his brother and threw it at Julia she flew back into the wall. Severly pained by what had happened. She was on fire. Suzz jumped up and fell back down again. She couldn't help her. Kazuya turned round and pointed his hand square at Julia. A purple beam shot out and it extinguished the fire but at the same time Kazuya was thrown back above Julia. Trapping them both. For the first time Jin spoke.  
  
"Die!" the Devil jumped up and shot 10 consecutive beams at the Jacks. He had done the right then, rescuing Julia, but now he was in for it. Kazuya sprung up and turned into Devil himself. He jumped up and began fighting with Jin "Robot's mimick me?" He shouted down to Julia "Wrong!" Kazuya was the one who answered "Dad, why?" Jin asked "You killed my wife!" Jin remembered now, he had killed his mother. But it was his fathers fault, he had tricked him. He lashed out and ended Kazuya's life forever. 


End file.
